Ben 10: Eternal Forms Episode Guide
A list of episodes of Ben 10: Eternal Forms. Season 1 Episodes 1: Absolute Prison (Part 1) An alternate version of the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode Absolute Power. Things aren't looking up for Kevin who continues on his rampage despite Gwen's efforts to talk him back down to Earth. Desperate, she goes to unspeakable measures to cure Kevin and save the world, in a way that will change the whole Ben 10 Universe forever. Episode 2: Absolute Prison (Part 2) Ben and Kevin must race against the clock to stop a rampaging Gwen from causing widespread destruction. Episode 3: Nuclear Dropout Due to their form issues, Ben and Gwen are forced to drop out of school. So when a deadly threat involving several students, a gang, and a nuclear bomb arises from school, they have no choice but to enlist Cash and JT to help find the criminals and put a stop to it. Episode 4: Reception The team’s reputation as superheroes is going down the drain as news stations convince more and more people that they are all evil monsters. They try to stop Will Harangue’s newest attempt at destroying them, but they not only have to fight against him, but the public as well. Episode 5: Cirque de Soledad Ben, Gwen, and Kevin go to set up fort at Los Soledad, only to discover that the Circus Freaks had since taken it up as their secret base. Will they be able to take it back? Episode 6: S.N.A.K.E on a Plane Ben gets invited to help fight a terrorist group in a foreign country, though Gwen and Kevin have to stay home. So, Ben teams up with S.N.A.K.E, the new team of Plumber's Kids that his grandpa has been training, to take them down. Little do they know that they're stumbling right into a trap. Episode 7: Extra Ordinary Julie has lately been feeling bad about the fact that she is no longer much of a help to the team, especially Ben. She makes a deal with an alien she meets, a deal that would bring her and Ship's powers to the same level of power and permanence as her friends. But this alien also happens to be an intergalactic criminal who has a beef with Ben. Can Ben save Julie from making the biggest mistake of her life, before it's too late? Episode 8: Solar Flair Ben is invited to star on his favorite crime drama series, forcing Gwen and Kevin to investigate the unusual solar activity on their own. Episode 9: Hatchling The team must protect an alien girl who is to be unjustly punished for her father's crimes. Episode 10: The Crystal Warrior Ben finds himself stranded on a planet populated by Petrosapien survivors of Petropia's distruction, forced back into a tribal existance. And a giant monster with a taste for Diamondhead crystal. Episode 11: Sleep With the Fishes Gwen attempts to reconnect with her old friends from school, but it doesn't go nearly as well as planned. Episode 12: Trixnapped Ben gets stuck in his Ultimatrix form, and is kidnapped by an alien who wants to sell him on the black market! Episode 13: Ben Drowned Kevin buys a hacked video game to creep Ben out, but when he decides to go Upgrade and investigate they get a lot more than they bargained for. Category:Binkatong Category:Ben 10: Eternal Forms Category:Episode Guides